dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sandara Park
Perfil thumb|250px|Sandara *'Nombre:' 박산다라 / Sandara Park *'Apodos: '''Sandy, Dara, Kiray, Krung-krung *'Profesion: Actriz, Cantante, Bailarina y Modelo *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del sur *'Estatura:' 162cm *'Peso: '''40kg *'Signo zodiacal: Escorpio *'''Tipo de sangre: A *'Familia:' Hermano menor/CantanteThunder *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment Sobre Sandara Park Sandara Park nació en Busan, Corea del Sur. Cuando tenía 10 años de edad, la familia Park se trasladó a las Filipinas para iniciar un negocio de comercio. Ella es mejor conocida por ser una miembro y directora de comunicaciones del grupo 2NE1. Sin embargo, primero ganó gran popularidad en ABS-CBN's Star Circle Quest durante su estancia en las Filipinas. Durante una de sus actividades escolares, Park conoció a Pauleen Luna, ex talento de ABS-CBN Corporation Channel 2's Talent Center, en el año 2004. Ella alentó a la timida Sandara a audicionar para Star Circle Quest, el intento de la red de búsqueda de talento basada en la realidad. A lo largo de la temporada, Park escapó de la eliminación varias veces, hasta llegar a los últimos diez concursantes. Su etnia coreana dio lugar a algunos problemas con los ejercicios diarios fijados por el panel de jueces filipinos. Durante la última ronda de eliminación, Park recogió aproximadamente 500.000 votos de texto. Con el tiempo terminó en segundo lugar detrás del campeón Hero Angeles. Park también se embarcó en una carrera musical que la llevó al lanzamiento de su álbum homónimo de seis temas que contenía el novedoso baile bateo "In or Out", una canción que parodió sus experiencias en Star Circle Quest. En diciembre de 2004, Yang Hyun Suk de YG Entertainment le ofreció clases de taller en Corea del Sur después de ver el documental ABS-CBN My Name Is Sandara Park. En marzo de 2005, asistio a los talleres, poniendo su carrera en las Filipinas en espera. Después de seis meses, reanudó el trabajo en las Filipinas, protagonista de varias películas. Salió de la industria del espectáculo en las Filipinas y regresó a Corea del Sur con su familia el 1 de agosto de 2007. YG Entertainment anunció al día siguiente que ella había firmado un contrato con ellos. Dramas 'Corea' *Missing Korea (KBS, 2015) *We Broke Up (Naver TV Cast, 2015) *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) cameo *Dr. Yi Ahn (Naver TV Cast y Youku, 2015) *You Who Came From the Stars (SBS, 2014) cameo *Style (SBS, 2009) cameo *The Return of Iljimae (MBC, 2009) 'Filipinas' *Star Magic Presents: Abt Ur Luv (ABS-CBN, 2006) *Star Magic Presents: Bongga (ABS-CBN, 2006) *Crazy for You (ABS-CBN, 2006) *Komiks: Machete (ABS-CBN, 2006) *Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN, 2005) *SCQ Reload: Kilig Ako! (ABS-CBN, 2005) *Krystala (ABS-CBN, 2004) *SCQ Reload: OK Ako! (ABS-CBN, 2004) Películas *Girlfriends (2009) cameo *Super Noypi (Regal Films, 2007) *D' Lucky Ones (2006) *Can This Be Love (2005) *Bcuz Of U (2004) *Volta (Star Cinema, 2004) cameo Programas de TV *Voltes V (Tagalog Dubbed) (Hero, 2006) *Nuts Entertainment (GMA7, 2006) *Gudtaym (ABS-CBN, 2006) *O-Ha! (TV5, 2006) *Farewell Lovers: A Lover in Paris Special (2005) *Sandara: Ang Pambansang Krung-Krung ng Pilipinas (TV Special) (2005) *My Name is Sandara Park) (KBS, 2004) *ASAP Fanatic (ABS-CBN, 2004) *Sandara's Romance 4 (ABS-CBN, 2004) *Star Circle Quest (ABS-CBN, 2004) Anuncios *'2013:' CLIO Film Making *'2012:' Etude *'2011: '''Nikon *'2011:' Etude *Aloha Girl *'2009: LG CYON Lollipop junto a Big Bang *Maxipeel cosmetic *Rejoice Conditioner *Canon Camera *Cass (Con Lee Min Ho) Videos Musicales *Sun Woo Jung Ah - Spring Girls (2015) *Taeyang - I NEED A GIRL (2010) *Gummy - I'm Sorry (2008) Discografia '''Filipinas Mini Album 'Corea' Digital Single ' Colaboraciones * G-Dragon - G-Dragon Live Concert Album SHINE A LIGHT -Hello (25-Marzo-2010) * G-Dragon - Heartbreaker-Hello (31-Agosto-2009) Premios *'2012 Philippines Kpop Convention: 'Estrella Femenina Más Popular *'2010 Philippines Kpop Convention: 'Estrella Femenina Más Popular *'2005 21st PMPC Star Awards For Movies: Mejor Nueva Actriz de película Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop:' 2NE1 *'Religión: '''Cristiana. *'Aficiones: El internet y la música. *'Idiomas: '''Chino(mandarín),ingles,Tagalo. *'Especialidad: 'Cantar y actuar. *'Debut: Quest Star Circle en Filipinas (2004) y 17 de Mayo de 2009 en la SBS Inkigayo como mienbro de 2NE1. *El hermano menor de Sandara, Sang Hyun conocido como Thunder también debutó a principios de octubre de 2009 como rapero y bailarín del Grupo MBLAQ de J.Tune Entertainment. *El 18 de abril del 2011, Park anunció que ha sido promovida oficialmente como Directora de Comunicaciones de 2NE1. Con el fin de oficializar su promoción, YG Entertainment le dio su propio certificado de nombramiento. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Cafe Daum *Twitter Oficial Galería Sandara Park2.jpg Sandara Park.jpg Sandara Park0.PNG Sandara Park3.PNG Sandara Park4.png Sandara Park9.PNG Sandara Park5.PNG Sandara Park6.PNG Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo